Fun Filled Week
by GlitteryCloud
Summary: One whole week means Cloud and Leon get up to one particular thing everyday, but is it over when they have an accident? Pairing CloudXLeon. Seme Cloud once again. Yaoi fanfic, so don't like yaoi, then don't read! CH 6 EDITED A LITTLE!
1. Monday:  Bouncy Castle

**Fun Filled Week  
**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon

Yes Cloud is the Seme again!

Chapter 1 – Mature

All characters belong to Square, I don't own them! Don't like yaoi or Cloud being Seme, then don't read.

**Monday - Bouncy Castle  
**

* * *

"Why are we even here? I mean, come on, I don't like these places; there's too many people." A tall blonde and muscular man shouted as he was dragged along the green covered ground by a tanned, glove covered hand. The person in which the hand belonged to simply laughed and pulled the annoyed blonde faster towards a tall archway. '_Summer Fair!'_ That's where they were headed and Cloud was not in the mood to go; so Leon dragged him, forever saying that it would be fun, but Cloud knew something that was even more fun and didn't include a bunch of rampaging children, dripping ice cream everywhere and covering their mouths with sticky cotton candy. 

"For the last time sweetie, it'll be fun. We'll play a few games, try to win something and grab some good food." Leon tilted his head slightly to talk to Cloud as he pulled out his wallet to pay the entrance fee. "Fun fairs cost people a lot of money too." Cloud gave a sarcastic smile as he watched the money switch hands. Leon shook his head and once again grabbed Cloud's hand, dragging him towards a large array of fun fair games.

Cloud growled when they both stopped and Leon retrieved his wallet again. They had arrived at a basketball game. "This one should be simple, you can try this one." Leon looked up, resting his chin on his lovers shoulder and smiled. Cloud rolled his eyes at the brunette and nodded. Picking up the balls, Cloud threw the first which ran around the hoop and fell backwards; not in the hoop. Cloud grunted before picking up the next ball and aiming for a minute or two before throwing the ball; this time it hit the backboard and bounced off onto the floor. Cloud huffed and turned his back onto the last ball. Leon, who was now quite amused, slyly picked up the ball and threw it.

"We have a winner!" The stand owner called out as Leon's ball toppled into the net. Cloud turned his head round slowly with one eyebrow lifted as he saw his partner holding a giant white tiger. Leon smiled sweetly at the blonde and Cloud's heart melted a bit; his brunette lover looked like a cute child, happy with the giant toy that he had won. Leon carried the tiger under one fo his arms as the other was used to hold hands with Cloud.

They walked a while, looking towards all the stalls; Leon looking at all the toys before they saw a herd of tiny children run out from now where with hot dogs and drinks in their small hands. "I'm a little hungry actually. You?" Leon laughed watching the small children run around and out of site again. Cloud nodded and pulled his lover towards the hot dog stand.

When they had their food, they sat down on a small bench. They both ate their food quietly and it was obvious that Leon had once again added to much tomato sauce; Cloud looked over to Leon about to say something, but spotting a small amount of ketchup slowly running down the brunettes chin, Leon seemed to be oblivious to it. Cloud smiled wickedly, quickly checking round for prying eyes before leaning in a licking the ketchup up, moving towards Leon's mouth. When Cloud's tongues had touched his chin, Leon instinctively opened his mouth slightly, allowing Cloud to enter his mouth and twist their tongues together for a couple of seconds before pulling back quickly.

The two lovers looked into each others eyes, with Cloud winking at his mate before turning back to his own hot dog. "And you thought that the fun fair would be more fun." Cloud smirked as he took another bite. Leon sighed slightly and laughed, resting one of his hands on Cloud's firm thigh. Cloud had his hot dog half way in his mouth when Leon leant in this time and whispered into his hair. "I guess I was wrong then but I assure you, I'll make it up to you later, ok?" Leon said seductively as he licked the shell of the blonde's ear. Cloud shivered a little and moaned slightly as Leon nipped at his hot dog causing Leon's upper lip to brush with his as he took the food into his own mouth.

Leon leant back and gave a fake and erotic moan as he chewed on his food and swallowed before licking his lips suggestively. Cloud moaned again watching Leon's velvet tongue running along his rosy lips. The blonde jumped up suddenly, grabbing Leon's hand and dragging him fiercely threw the crowds. The blonde looked around at high speed trying to find place where he could do what he had wanted for ages now. Leon was trying his hardest not to be dragged too much, as he was almost running so his feet weren't dragging on the grass below him.

Cloud finally stopped at a tall inflatable castle. Leon looked over to what his lover was looking at; he became confused as he thought there would be little kids in their but looked closer and saw a sign attached to the zipped flap door. "_Out of order."_ Perfect, Cloud needed this as he dragged Leon to the castle. He unzipped it quickly before literally throwing his brunette lover into it. Leon gave out a low shriek as he was tossed inside and landed on a nice bouncy floor. Cloud climbed in quickly and zipped the flap door back up.

The blonde crawled to where his lover was raising his hips and back up, so he could start to bounce along on his back. Leon looked like a child again as he started to giggle but was stopped as Cloud smashed their lips together; the blonde slipping his hand down unzipping the tight pants that held Leon's large cock. Leon moaned and thrust his hips up as Cloud stroked his cock, making it become hard and aching with need. Leon threw Cloud off of him before he stood up. Cloud rolled back over and leant on his elbow as he looked up and watched his lover undress for him. "Strip!" Leon shouted the command at Cloud, who obliged to the command immediately.

Cloud lay on his back as Leon straddled his waist and leant down to suck on his left nipple. Cloud arched his back and ran his hands down his lovers back to his ass. Leon moaned around the hard nipple as the blonde slipped a strong finger inside him and started to pump it in and out. Leon arched into the intruding finger and threw his head back. Cloud added another finger making Leon moan louder.

"Do you think you can keep your voice down? We're in a place with lots of people and you wouldn't want them to catch us would you?" Cloud asked huskily as he quickened the pace of his thrusting fingers. Leon took that as a challenge as he bite his bottom lip to stop the moans. Cloud laughed and took that action as a challenge too, so he grabbed hold of Leon's large erection and gave it a gently squeeze. Leon bite his lips harder as he bucked into the rough and pleasurable hand. Cloud laughed quietly before running his finger over the slit of his lovers cock.

Soon the Cloud felt that the foreplay couldn't cause any louder moans and rolled his lover over onto his stomach. Leon landed with a soft bounce, but couldn't say anything before Cloud roughly slammed into him, making the brunette moan loudly, before remembering and biting his lip. Cloud growled at the feeling before pulling out and slamming back in, only hearing little muffled moans. Leon could feel Cloud grip on his hops tighten as the paced increased. Leon arms soon gave way causing him to land onto his chest. Cloud just smiled and slammed into him harder and harder.

Leon shot his eyes open and threw his head back as Cloud slammed into something truly wonderful. Cloud angled himself to hit that same spot over and over. The brunettes eyes rolled back into his head as the blonde grabbed hold of his erection and pumped it fiercely. Leon couldn't stop his loud moans anymore as he was rocked back and forth.

"Cloud… I can't…" Leon called to his lover as he threw his head back further. "That's it… cum for me… god!" Cloud shouted as Leon yelled and spilled his seed into Cloud hands. Leon clenching ass muscles contracting around Cloud's large cock, soon causing him to climax inside his tanned lover. Cloud collapsed onto Leon, both of them falling and gently bouncing on the castle floor slightly. They both lay there trying to catch their breath back before pulling their clothes back on.

"See, fun fairs are fun." Leon stated as he looked at his ruffled haired lover. "Could have done that at home." Cloud said as he looked at him with a blank expression. Leon just sighed and crawled with him over to the door. Cloud lay down low to look out the small hole of the door, checking for anyone looking. When it seemed all clear the blonde carefully undid the zip, checked again and jumped out, with Leon following shortly. The people seemed to be oblivious to them. "Hmm… you could have shouted as much as you wanted with all this noise." Cloud smirked down to his flushed lover. Leon laughed and began to be dragged towards the exit but pulled his arms out of Cloud's grip.

"Hang on their mate. We left my prize alone, that means that no doubt a kid has got it. You gotta win me another one." Leon said as he pulled Cloud down by the arm slightly as gave him the puppy dog look. Cloud rolled his eyes and followed an almost skipping brunette towards another stall. "Well you might as well do it, you're the one who one the damn thing last time!"

* * *

That all for chapter one! 

I have a few more themes for the next few chapters, just need a couple more - i have ideas until '_Thursday', _just need friday and the weekend now :-D

All reviews welcome!

GlitterCloud


	2. Tuesday:  Restaurant

**Fun Filled Week**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon

Yes Cloud is the Seme again!

Chapter 2 – Mature

All characters belong to Square, I don't own them! Don't like yaoi or Cloud being Seme, then don't read.

* * *

**Tuesday ****– Restaurant**

"Aerith, are you ready or what?!" Yuffie shouted up the blue stairs towards Aerith's bedroom door, before stomping back and forth at the foot of the stairs. "Almost, tell the guys." Yuffie rolled her eyes at the reply from Aerith. The teen had decided to wear a short black, halter neck dress that clung to her curves, leaving her long slim legs in sight and shoes that had heels that she could hardly walk in. Yuffie stomped back to the front room to the two lovers. When she arrived she found Leon sitting sideways of Cloud's lap and they were preoccupied in a steamy kiss.

"Mmmm." Leon moaned as the blonde's tongue slithered over his own. Cloud was dressed in a plain black suit and shoes that was finished by a white cotton shirt and black velvet tie. Leon on the other hand, wore the black suit and shoes but had on a blue silk shirt and velvet silver tie to finish. Cloud pulled away and smirked at his lover above him. Yuffie huffed to get their attention, causing two sets of wide eyes looking her way. The young girl rolled her eyes and walked back out to the hallway, where Aerith was finally climbing down the tall stairs. Leon looked back to Cloud and smirked himself, before leaning down and whispering into his ear.

"I'm sure I can find a way to keep you entertained tonight… and it doesn't even to have to be in the restaurant bathroom." Leon licked the shell of the blondes ear for good measure and pulled back to see Cloud's grinning face. "Ok ready!" The pink-bow haired girl called from the shallow hall way, alerting the two male lovers; they climbed to their feet and walking towards the two girls. Aerith was wearing a long red dress that just reached her ankles and matched with red dolly shoes.

The team of four paced down the dark streets towards a tall and oriental looking building; they made their way inside. "Hello, how many?" The young, tanned host asked eagerly, looking at the team that had arrived in front of him. Cloud raised an eyebrow and turned round to the others. "Oh wait, let me see. One. Two. Three and Four." Cloud pointed to each person, finishing on him while acting dumb as the other giggled. The host behind Cloud rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I take it, it's for four then? Follow me please." Cloud again raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, before him and the others followed him towards the linen laid table.

"Thank you. A waiter will be over in a moment to show you the menus." The host added and bowed slightly before rushing back to his post. Cloud watched the man strut off and laughed to himself. Soon a short and plump female waitress arrived at their table and gave out their menus one at a time. "What can I get for you to drink?" The lady politely asked looking towards Yuffie and Aerith's first for their order. "I will have a diet coke." Aerith answered with a smile before looking back to the menu. "Oh me too!" Yuffie bellowed out to the waitress, startling the young lady a little, but nodded anyway as she wrote the order on her check pad. Leon looked over to Yuffie after her outburst and smiled, before asking for a normal coke. "And I'll just have some water, thanks." Cloud finished and smiled."Ok I'll be right back with your drinks and I'll take your food order then." The waitress, walked off over to the black and silver bar.

Cloud was looking over the food deciding what to have, but jumped up suddenly with a gasp as something rubbed against his cock. The girls seemed to have not noticed as they continued to study. Cloud then looked over to his lover who was peering over his menu. The blonde could only see the brunettes eyebrows raised, but knew that he was smirking like crazy. Cloud sighed and leant an elbow on the table, laying the menu flat on the table and sliding his other hand down to wear his lovers foot lay between his firm thighs. He grabbed it as if to say, that play time was over.

Cloud suddenly bought his hand back up; dropping Leon's back into the place he most wanted it. The waitress placed each of their drinks by each other and fetched her check pad out of her pocket again. "So what can I get you?" Aerith and Yuffie answered first, both ordering a Spaghetti Bolognaise. Leon ordered a prawn curry and all that was left was Cloud. Unfortunalty for him, every time Cloud was about to speak and order, Leon would push his foot into the blonde cock. "I would like a… uhh." Cloud jumped again slightly and sighed heavily. He couldn't possibly put his hand down their, or it would freak them out. Cloud sighed again and looked back to the confused waitress. "Chicken Curry!" Cloud literally shouted to her quickly before Leon could do anything again. When the waitress left, the blonde leaned his head down and forward, looking like a chicken, and flashed a weird grin towards him. Leon laughed a little, however Yuffie was looking at Cloud with an eyebrow raised. The expression on the blondes face was nothing she had ever seen before.

Cloud saw the look her was receiving from the young girl and pulled back, clearing his throat then looking down at his large and rough hands. He looked at Leon again from the top of his eyes and saw that Leon was reaching for his drink.

"Mmm!" Leon spat his drink out, spraying the table and a screaming Yuffie before letting a little moan to follow and backed away from the table a little. The brunette placed his glass back onto the table and looked over at Cloud, who as leaning back against the chair, with his arms raised behind his head, raising his eyebrows and dropping them quickly with a happy grin. Leon cursed silently to himself. "He bloody got me!" Leon said to himself before looking back again to his sexy lover.

"Ahh… that was a good meal." Yuffie said as she leant back and wiped her mouth on her linen napkin. Aerith nodded in agreement and cleared her throat before drinking. Cloud was staring intensely at the brunette; Leon looked up and saw the stare, causing Cloud to smile again. Leon looked confused as he leant forward to drink, closing his legs firmly together, just in case.

A wonderful night complete for the team of four and they soon made their way back home to relax. Aerith and Yuffie went straight to their rooms to retire for the night, leaving a horny Cloud and Leon alone. Cloud looked towards Leon for a second before he was balled over by his lover pouncing on him. Cloud landed roughly on the floor with his lion forcefully rubbing their cocks together. The blonde moaned but sighed in relief as Leon went down and unzipped the blondes pants with his teeth. Cloud shiver in delight at the sight of his lover before his cock.

Leon pulled down Cloud loose pants, along with his boxers. The brunette licked his lips, eyeing Cloud's cock as it popped up, dripping with pre-cum. Cloud moaned and arched as his lover licked the head of his erection, before swallowing him whole. Leon took hold of the base as he bobbed his head furiously; making the blonde moan louder and louder each time he would squeeze the base of the cock.

"Ahhh… Leon… stop!" Cloud panted out, reaching for Leon's sweat mangled hair and pulled him off slightly. The brunette got the idea and stood up to undress himself. Cloud watched again, like he did the day before, as his lover revealed himself to him. Cloud had forgotten that he still had everything except his pants on. Leon didn't seem to mind as he lowered himself onto Cloud's large erection. "Wait… I haven't prepared you!" Leon took no notice as he quickly impaled himself. Cloud moaned as the familiar heat wrapped around his cock. Leon held still, cause of the slight pain, before lifting himself up and dropping down at a fast rate, back onto his panting lover below him. Cloud moaned loudly at the quick impact and threw his head back.

They moved together in perfect sync, Cloud thrusting up as Leon was coming down. Cloud could feel himself about to explode as he reached forwards and rubbed the head of Leon's erection, causing his lover to shiver at the feeling. Cloud tried to focus again after hearing his lovers erotic moan and started to pump the brunettes hard cock, earning more moans that drove him crazy. Leon threw his head back, letting his lover hear how much he liked it.

The moaning was driving Cloud too crazy and eventually released himself inside his lover. Leon loved the feeling of the blondes essence fill him and the hand that furiously pumping him, bought him over the edge, yelling Cloud's name and shooting his seed onto his lovers chest and hand. Leon collapsed onto Cloud, too tired to catch himself. Cloud let out a small '_hmpf_' as Leon fell onto him, but wrapped his arms around.

"Oh thankfully! You're both finally done!" Cloud looked up towards the stairs as he heard Yuffie yell from her bedroom, finishing with a loud slam from closing her door shut. The blonde laughed silently, looking down to the brunette who was now sleeping soundly on his firm chest. Cloud leant forward and kissed Leon's forehead gently, before rolling him off and carrying him up to the bedroom.

Leon rubbed his face slightly as he slept, while being held in Cloud's protective arms. The blonde laid the sleeping lion onto his own side of the bed and moved a bit of hair out of Leon's face, back behind his ear. The tall muscular man crawled into bed beside his snoring lion, and staring intently at him. "Love you, you silly muppet." Cloud giggled before wrapping his arms around Leon and fell to sleep beside him.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. Hope you liked it!! 

All reviews are welcome

GlitterCloud


	3. Wednesday: Snowboarding

**Fun Filled Week**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon

Yes Cloud is the Seme again!

Chapter 3 – Mature

All characters belong to Square, I don't own them! Don't like yaoi or Cloud being Seme, then don't read.

* * *

**Wednesday – Snowboarding **

"Hey, stop that!" the muscular man said as a strong hand ran up and down his hard thighs. The brunette giggled slightly as he did it again, making the blonde shiver and tighten his thighs around Fenrir. Cloud was busy concentrating on the road, the icy road, which leads to the ski resort they had decided to go for a day or so.

"What… don't you like it?" Leon whispered seductively with a small pout into Cloud's wind bitten ear. Cloud moaned at his lovers voice but shook his head as he tried to regain focus on the road. They could now see the chair lift that was taking lively and warmly wrapped people, like the two lovers were, up to the highest point to ski and snowboard down.

"I do like it… but the roads are icy and I want to get there in one piece if you don't mind." Cloud tilted his head back slightly so the brunette knew he was taking to him. Leon laughed at the reply and rested his chin on Cloud's shoulder, retracting his hand back and clasping both hands together for warmth.

When they arrived at the ski resort's hotel, they checked into their one night room. Placing their small bags in the room, Leon ran to grab his gear and started to strip right there and then. Cloud gawked at his lover as he stood there in only his blue boxers. Leon turned round about to ask the blonde something, but stopping as he saw the look that Cloud was giving him.

Cloud slowly walked forward, Leon stepping back and trapping the brunette into a small corner near the double bed. Leon gulped at the predatory look in Cloud's brilliantly blue eyes, before being slung over his shoulder and onto the bed. The blonde soon followed by jumping onto his lover and aggressively ripping off those blue boxers, before taking care of his own clothes.

Cloud was very impatient as wanted to get his release quickly. He quickly stuck his fingers into Leon mouth as he grabbed his lover cock and stroking it quickly. Leon moaned around those strong fingers he was sucking on, as the pleasure grew. Leon started to buck into Cloud's amazing hands but was prevented release as the hand left his now full erection. The fingers soon followed out of the mouth and one was soon hastily yet carefully slid into Leon's tight entrance.

The brunette moaned as another finger joined the first to stretch him and threw his head back as they brushed against his prostrate. Cloud pulled his fingers out and settled himself between his lover quivering thighs, before slowly sliding himself into his lover and kept still for a moment.

Leon bucked and moaned as Cloud pulled his hips up and slammed into him over and over again. The brunette eyes rolled back as his lover pounded into him with immense speed and wrapped a hand around his erection, pumping him quickly. The lion soon found himself climaxing into Cloud's hand and onto their stomachs. The blonde followed as he spilled himself into his hot lover, slumping onto of him with exhaustion.

"Oh… wow!" Leon panted as he rested back into the bed, Cloud rolling over and relaxing next to him while wrapping and arm around his lover. The blonde laughed as Leon traced his hand down his lovers amazing chest and stomach. The brunette soon found his item of interest gone as the blonde stood up, before dragging the brunette into the shower.

"Let's go snowboarding once we're clean, yeah?" Cloud asked as he stood under hot cascading water. Leon answered with a yes as he cleaned himself thoroughly, smiling as his lovers hand massaged the soap in his hair, soon washing it out.

Twenty minutes later and both lovers were wearing warm clothes for snowboarding. They walked hand in hand towards the elevator, getting some looks from people walking past them. Leon just sighed and shook his head, making Cloud laugh.

Finally renting snowboards, they hitched a lift up to the top of the mountain and jumped out hastily onto the white ground with a small crunch. Cloud was the first to strap his feet onto his board, Leon watching him as he did. The blonde looked up at his lover, smiling warmly.

"See you at the bottom." Cloud said as he slightly jumped forward to head down the mountain. Without warning Leon gave Cloud a rough shove, thinking that Cloud would go down the mountain at high speed, but the brunette soon found his lover toppling over and _**rolling**_down the hill at high speed. Leon looked on in horror at his boy friend.

The brunette launched himself after his tumbling lover, doing some tricks along the way, until he reached the place that Cloud had finally landed, which unfortunately was at the bottom with a hundred or so staring people. Leon un-did himself from his board and went to Cloud's side, seeing Cloud awake but in stillness.

"Shit I am soo sorry Cloud… I didn't mean it… are you ok?!" Leon felt tears forming at his eyes. Cloud sifted his eyes to his almost crying lover and nodded slowly. Leon knew that he was ok, but wasn't sure if that was a _'I'm still going to kill you' _nod or not.

"Can you move?" Leon asked as he placed a hand on his lovers forehead. Cloud shook his head slowly again. The brunette sighed and gently rubbed his hurt lovers forehead. An ambulance soon arrived. Hopping into the vehicle, Leon sat down beside his lover and held his cold hand. Cloud rolled his head over and looked at his concerned lover.

"I'm not going to die you know? I probably just did something to my back, that's what hurts anyway." Cloud smiled, but Leon still hung his head low. "And I'm sure it's not serious." Cloud added for confidence but it wasn't working for his lover. The blonde sighed at his lover and gripped his hand tighter around the brunettes. The lion let go of his boy friends hand, clutched his together and placed them into his lap.

"I'm really sorry." Leon apologised as he shook his head. The blonde looked over and was about to tell him yet again that he was fine, but saw the forming tears now dropping from his lovers tanned face and onto the white floor of the ambulance.

* * *

That's Chapter 3 – what's going to happen now? 

All reviews welcome

GlitterCloud


	4. Thursday: Hospital

**Fun Filled Week**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon

Yes Cloud is the Seme again!

Chapter 4 – Mature

All characters belong to Square, I don't own them! Don't like yaoi or Cloud being Seme, then don't read.

* * *

**Thursday ****– Hospital**

Cloud and Leon had now been waiting for ages for the results for Cloud injuries and still had no answers, causing them to just sleep and hear the results in the morning. When morning came, like the night before the brunette hadn't spoken one word to the blonde, just looking as if he was thinking hard about something, all the while having an upset expression on his tanned face.

"Please talk to me, I don't like it when you don't." Cloud began to beg as his lover remained on the chair beside him, staring at the white tiled floor and ignoring him. The blonde sighed and started to rub his fingers together in boredom. It wasn't long before a nurse came into the white room and smiled down at the blonde.

"Ahh, you're awake. The doctor will be here soon to tell you the damage, ok?" The young nurse smiled again before pacing around the room and decided to attend to the flowers that had been left on the table beside Cloud. Leon suddenly stood up and headed for the door, still never once looking at his injured lover.

"Stop! Where the fuck are you going? You haven't spoken to me once since we got here! How many times do I have to tell you, it was an accident and I'm fine!" Cloud shouted at the brunette, remaining still on the bed and causing the nurse to look back and forth between the two lovers. Leon stood still at the door holding the handle as he was about to open it.

"I… just… I need some coffee." The brunette answered in almost a whisper and left without another word. Cloud lifted his head as far as it would go, without causing any sort of pain to his back, before dropping back onto the bed and sighed.

Leon walked back and forth through the hallway, trying to find an answer to the question he was asking himself. He soon made his way to actually get some coffee before sitting down on a nearby bench. The brunette blew over the coffee cup that he held in both hands, cooling the drink down before taking a small sip.

Back with Cloud, a doctor walked through the door and looked around the room before looking towards Cloud. The doctor, like Leon, hadn't said a word yet, not even _'hello.' _Cloud lifted his head again, following the doctors eyes, making the blonde almost think that the doctor was either on drugs or was blind.

"Right well… Mr Strife… from your accident, you have damaged your back, but there's nothing to worry about. You will need to see a chiropractor for a while and will have to follow some exercise plans to help get your back into better condition." He doctor looked at his notes, every couple of seconds looking over to Cloud, to see his reaction. The blonde sighed in relief as the results.

"That was a nasty toppled you must have had, luckily not bones were broken." The doctor smiled as he leant on the railing at the end of the bed. Cloud smiled back to him and nodded. "So you will be able to be checked out soon, just take it easy and I will give you a letter with your appointments and I will also give you a booklet with your exercise place in, ok?" The blonde nodded again and snuggled down into his covers slightly. The doctor soon left, as he was retrieving the items that Cloud would need for the next couple of weeks.

Half and hour later, Cloud had received his letter and booklet and was pulling on his last item of clothing on slowly, when he heard the door open and looked towards it. Leon stepping in slowly, this time he looked at Cloud. Cloud turned his head away quickly, slightly angry at the behaviour that Leon had been possessed by for the past day.

"So… you've been checked out then I see?" Leon asked as he walked fully into the room and stood in front of the blonde. Cloud nodded without a word as he picked up his stuff and hopped of the bed. The brunette backed away so he could do this and watched at his lover walked silently to the door.

"Don't ignore me." Leon said with slight anger in his voice. Now it was Cloud's turn to stop at the door. He slowly turned round and cocked his head to the right slightly, almost as if to say, '_Are you challenging me?'_

"Oh… I'm sorry… so you can ignore me, but I can't ignore you?!" Cloud answered back with a stern voice as looked away again towards the white walls of the room. Leon looked up and understood what Cloud meant. "And don't say sorry again, because I've already heard it a hundred times from you. What's going on in that head of yours? And why didn't you talk to me, even when I was literally begging you to?!" Cloud's voice started to get louder at the end, thinking about how he begged and his lover didn't answer; it was torture for him.

"I was… thinking…" Cloud huffed at the reply and was about to answer back when Leon got their first. "Maybe… we should stop… stop seeing each other." Cloud was taken a-back by this and looked wide eyed at his… former lover?

"I don't understand… I mean, all couples fight, that's what a relationship is…" Cloud voice was now coming back down from the stern voice and into a more begging voice. Leon shook his head and raised his hands.

"No… it's not the fighting… it's the fact that… I did something so stupid and I could have killed you. I don't want to hurt you again and it seems that I feel too much guilt being around you now for what I did and maybe even for what I might do if I don't think again next time." Leon bowed his head as he dropped his hands to the sides before looking back up to his now former lover. "You must know what it feels like… when you feel guilty and you have that knot in your stomach and all can you can feel is that pain."

Cloud looked back to his Leon, thinking for a moment about the question, before looking back with tear filled eyes. The brunette saw his blue eyes shining more than usual and walked slowly towards the blonde, grabbing each of his pale hands.

"Why can't we work this out?" Leon could almost hear the cry that was ready to burst in Cloud's voice. Leon gently moved his thumb back and forth on Cloud's hands.

"I'm sorry… we maybe could have sorted this out if we were friends, but the fact that I did this to someone I truly love… it makes me sick thinking what I did and I don't think that I could forget about it." Leon answered as he let go of the pale hands that he held. Cloud let his hands drop to his side as he hung his lead low, the crying now evident as the tears fell rapidly onto the floor as he sobbed slightly and clenched his fists. "I'm sorry." Leon said once more as he left the room, leaving a crying blonde standing in the middle of the white room.

* * *

"Hey! How are you?!" Tifa asked as she walked into the white room, seeing a bowed head blonde sitting on the bed. "I'm surprised you called, I thought Leon would bring you home." Tifa looked happily at Cloud, but her smile soon dropped as the blonde didn't respond, instead his just sniffled. 

"Leon and I… aren't seeing each other any more." Tifa's heart dropped at the reply she got as he moved quickly over towards Cloud and brought him into a hug. The blonde rested his head on the young woman's broad shoulders, holding back his tears as best he could. Tifa gently rubbed up and down his back trying to calm him down.

"Come on, I should take you home." Tifa pushed Cloud back a little so she could look at him and gave him a comforting smile. The blonde gave her a fake smile back as he once again gathered his stuff and followed Tifa back home.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 4 for you! 

When I wrote this I was listening to the song "I tried" By Bone Thugs N Harmony ft Akon and I just kinda got his feeling into my head, which helped me with some things in this chapter.

Right now I'm starting to think about what is going to happen to the once happy couple, whether to keep them broken up or to get them back together.

**And have now decided to see what you as the readers think – however please don't be upset if I get a good idea and choose to do the opposite, but your opinions will be helpful to me right now!**

All reviews welcome!

GlitterCloud


	5. Friday: Television

**Fun Filled Week**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon

Yes Cloud is the Seme again!

Chapter 5 – Mature

All characters belong to Square, I don't own them! Don't like yaoi or Cloud being Seme, then don't read.

* * *

**Friday ****– Television**

Morning came with the sun glistening through the window and shining upon the glass topped table in the front room. The tanned brunette man slowly opened his eyes to the light as he looked around the room before he leant up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Leon slept on the couch, letting Cloud have to bed to rest his back and pretty much, just to be away from the quilt that would build in his heart every time he saw the sexy blonde man.

Cloud, having awoken from the same light that shined on Leon's eyes, sat up slowly and stretched his back carefully, feeling slight pain near the bottom of his spine. He crawled out of the bed and again, slowly, stood up straight and walked towards his bathroom to shower and dress for the day. The blonde, while the hot shower sprayed down his muscular body, thought to himself how to tackle the crisis between him and his former lover; it had only been a day, but already his heart felt heavy with need and just wanted the brunette back in his arms.

Downstairs, Leon stalked into the kitchen and waved around the cupboard for the cereal that he wanted, before grabbing some milk and sitting down at the dark wooden table to eat. The brunette crunched happily on his flaky cereal, before suddenly sniffing the air around him. Behind him, Cloud stood with a confused face, wondering why his former lover was sniffing hard at the air.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked and actually got a response from the brunette. Leon turned round and shrugged his shoulders before saying that he didn't know. Cloud shrugged off the response and carried on with what he was about to do, which was to get his own breakfast.

The brunette soon found himself sitting across from the blonde and both stayed in an awkward silence, except for these small crunches of food. Leon knew why he smelt the air and would have told Cloud a day or two before but it wasn't a good idea to say that sort of thing to him anymore. He smelt the air, because the blonde had walked down the stairs and he smelt the fresh scent that wafted his way; the smell that Leon was accustomed to and could never forget. The smell was intoxicating for Leon and it was driving him crazy as the strong yet sweet smell keep teasing him as it clung to his nostrils.

Cloud, sitting with the same awkwardness, saw that Leon was resting his head on his hand and kept sniffing. The blonde slowly edged towards the brunette and leant down so he could see Leon's face, but was jerked back up sharply as some amount of pain ran up his spine.

Leon looked back up as he heard the gasp of pain and looked sadly at Cloud, as if he had caused the pain, which technically he did. Cloud looked back at him with a smile but quickly turned it into a frown as Leon didn't smile back; instead he just bowed his head again and finished eating his breakfast.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Leon worked on the buildings in Hollow Bastion as his mind kept wondering back to that sexy and muscular blonde that clouded his mind with feelings he wanted to show but though that he could never anymore.

Time went on and Leon soon made his way home for dinner. Stepping through the tall strong door, that familiar smell of Cloud flew into him. He grumbled as he became slightly annoyed, the feelings kept coming back and it was killing him. Leon walked into the front room to see Cloud's firm ass facing him.

Cloud had begun his exercises that the chiropractor had given him and put on some music so he could have a little fun. He carefully bent forward as far as his back would allow him without pain, which left him at more or less 180 degree angle, but soon started to get lost in the song he was listening to. Cloud started to bend his knees back and forth, causing his ass to do its own little wiggle dance.

Leon stared wide eyes at the submissive and seductive position that Cloud was unintentionally showing him. The brunette soon closed his eyes a bit as Cloud's head appeared, so he could see him through the gap between those strong thighs.

The blonde tilted his head to the side slightly as he saw his ex-lover stare at him. Cloud stood up slowly and gave himself a wicked smirk; his plan was working. Cloud turned round and smiled at Leon before strutting over to the stereo and turning it off, all the while Leon was following Cloud's ass, watching the fabric of his pants tighten around his ass as he walked.

"Wanna watch a film? I mean, we're still friends right?" Cloud asked as he walked over to the TV stand and looked through the stack of movies. Leon nodded to himself before stumbling over and sat on the couch. The brunette sat there with his hands in his lap as he waited for Cloud to retrieve a film and play it. The pale male soon sat down beside the lion as they began to watch the film. Cloud had decided on a comedy so he could lighten the mood a little around Leon.

The brunette, having little interest in the film, soon found himself falling asleep on the couch, before he was suddenly shot his eyes open at the feeling of Cloud's soft pink lips upon his rosy ones. Leon darted back away from those lips before standing up.

"What are you doing?!" Leon shouted at the blonde as he tried to calm his nerves down. Cloud sat there looking at the place where Leon had just been sitting and shrugged his shoulders.

"I want you back. Its only been a day and I'm desperate for you." Cloud looked up to the lion. "You can't see that you hurt me more by being away from me, than you ever will when you're with me?" Leon shot his head up at that question, looking with an almost angry and confused expression on his face. Leon backed away again before turning around and walking upstairs to the bathroom.

Cloud watched as the lion walked out, and sighed heavily while shaking his head. He soon placed a hand on his forehead and began to think, think if Leon might realise the answer to the question and come back to him.

Later on, once Cloud had finished the movie, he stalked up the stairs and entered his empty bedroom, but it wasn't as empty as he had thought. Leon was sitting down with his head bowed on the bed. The brunette's head snapped up to look at Cloud, who slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Cloud gently sat down next to the lion as he rubbed his hand slowly on the broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry and I'm stupid." Leon stated in a matter-of-fact tone, as he looked carefully at Cloud's expression. Cloud frowned slightly before he smiled towards the lion. Leon suddenly stood up and walked over to the door, making Cloud think that Leon was going to leave again, but was surprised to hear the door lock click.

Cloud turned round to the door, as he saw Leon walk back towards him and sat as close as he could to him, before leaning in and softly placing his lips upon Cloud's. Cloud smiled quickly before forcefully ramming his lips into his… former ex-lover's lips. The blonde was starting to push Leon over, before he pulled back and held his back in pain. Leon looked at him and placed a hand where Cloud's was. The pale man removed his hand and let Leon's hand rub around in that same spot, gently massaging it.

Cloud moaned in appreciation as he lifted one of his hands and placed it on Leon's ass before giving it a firm squeeze. Leon moaned slightly before pushing Cloud gently onto his back and smirked down at him. The blonde grabbed Leon by his collar and smashed their lips together in a mad rush. Cloud snaked his tongue inside Leon's hot mouth, running it along his delicate tongue and gums. Leon moaned again and ran his hand under Cloud's t-shirt, stopping at his nipples and rubbing them gently. Cloud bucked before gasping into Leon's mouth and pulled away yet again.

"Now, now, no bucking or you will hurt your back even more." Leon waved a finger in front of his again-lover with a smirk. Cloud smiled back but glared when he realised something.

"So um… how are we not gonna have sex since my back is hurt?" Cloud asked with a desperate plea in his voice. Leon looked down to Cloud's crotch and then looked back up.

"You're in no condition to stop, but you're not allowed to buck mister!" Leon said in a stern voice, before seeing Cloud smirk wickedly. The blonde slowly reached down to his pants and tugged at the zipper. He looked up to Leon, silently asking for help, which the lion obliged hastily, grabbing the zipper with his teeth and pulling it down to the end. Cloud raised his hips slowly, letting Leon fling the pants and boxers off of him before reaching forward and placing a hand on the other mans zipper and smiled.

The brunette smiled and stood up, quickly flinging his pants with Cloud's and got rid of his shirt as he climbed back onto the bed. Cloud shook his head, making the brunette look down. He stood up again and slide his boxers down slowly, teasing Cloud. The blonde followed the tanned hands as the slowly trailed down those firm thighs and finally ripping off the cotton boxers. Cloud sighed in relief as Leon slowly caressed his erection.

"No, turn round! Up here." Cloud begged causing Leon to look confusingly at him before he realised what the blonde wanted. Leon quickly turned round and placed his knees just above Cloud's head and bent down to lick Cloud's erection.

"Is that better?" Leon asked giving the erection another good lick, earning himself a loud moan. Cloud nodded before he teased the head of Leon's erection, earning a moan himself. The blonde didn't wait long before he swallowed the whole of the lion's cock and started to bob up and down on it. Leon moans became louder and louder but soon remembered that he had a job to do too.

Leon, through his moaning, tried to take in Cloud's cock, but found it difficult as Cloud's tongue was doing wonders. The brunette soon found that he couldn't continue and was consumed with moaning as Cloud's amazing tongue drove with him into ecstasy. Soon Leon's spilled his seed into Cloud's waiting mouth and breathed heavily from the pleasure.

The brunette didn't have long to recover as two of Cloud's pale fingers were placed at his lips, which he eagerly took in and soaked them. Cloud moaned at the small but intimate feeling. He pulled his fingers out and placed them at Leon's entrance, before sipping them in slowly, hearing a low moan coming from his lover. Leon moved back against the fingers that were pumping in and out of him.

The brunette decided that it was only fair that he finally gave Cloud something and leant down to take in his cock. Cloud moaned and bucked his hips slightly, opening his eyes quickly as he felt a shot of pain in his spine, but didn't say a word, instead relaxed his hips again and continued what he was doing.

Leon moaned more and more as Cloud continued his ministrations and pushed his head up slightly to reach Leon's new erection. The brunette gasped around Cloud's cock as he felt more pleasure rushing over him. The blonde threw his head back as the lion ran his tongue around the head before slowly taking him in again.

Soon Leon started to wither uncontrollably us he felt his climax coming. He moaned louder around the cock, sending vibrations down to Cloud causing him to shiver. The brunette finally came into Cloud's awaiting mouth, sucking him dry. The blonde soon followed as he also filled Leon's hot mouth.

Cloud contracted his fingers out of Leon and slumped onto the bed; Leon landing on top of him. The brunette's ass was just in front of Cloud and said man gave Leon a playful slap on the firm ass making the lion jump a little before climbing up and turning around to lie with his lover.

"I love you." Leon looked up and said before placing a soft kiss on Cloud's lips. The blonde smiled back and nodded in response. The pale man wrapped his arms around Leon and pulled him down into a romantic hug. Soon both men started to fall asleep in each others arms, but not before Cloud whispered into Leon's ear.

"You silly man. Always love you." Cloud smiled as Leon twisted a bit in his sleep and the blonde rested his head upon the smaller mans head and soon fell to sleep with his lover.

* * *

Thats all for this chapter - hope you all liked it!

Ok i know this chapter got Cloud and Leon back together quite quickly but... i wasn't sure what else to do, i wanted them back together quickly for more "fun!"

So i also know that this chapter took a while... three days... basically i kept getting distracted and kept stopping and starting the next day, but as you can see it's finally done.

Now that Cloud and Leon are back togther, look out for "Saturday."

All reviews are welcome

GlitterCloud


	6. Saturday: Handcuffs

**Fun Filled Week**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon

Yes Cloud is the Seme again!

Chapter 6 – Mature

All characters belong to Square, I don't own them! Don't like yaoi or Cloud being Seme, then don't read.

**N.B** - Right to start off – **SORRY**!! I know it took me sooo long to do this update. I recently started college (UK style) and it has been manic! You may all hit me if you want to (gets on all fours and begs for forgiveness) I know a few readers have been asking for updates and um… yeah sorry… but here it is!!! WOOT!!

And speaking of readers,a certain item was inserted as a request from a fellow reviewer** - **Chibified Youkai 101

* * *

**Saturday – Handcuffs **

A lovely day; the glistening sun sneaking through the heavy curtains and lazily landing on a certain blonde's head, causing the young mans eyes to open. The sharp blue eyes rolled down to see a strong tanned arm slung over his stomach. Beside him, Leon was stretched out as much as he could upon the bed; arms flung everywhere and legs spread apart.

Cloud couldn't stop the evil smirk that started to creep onto his face; he remained focused on one particular thing in mind which, because of last nights activities, lay there bare and in full view. Cloud licked his lips slowly before gently pushing the tanned arm off and lightly onto the bed beside him. The blonde leant over to his bedside table and retrieved something fluffy yet strong.

The mysterious man got to work as he crawled to encircle the slumbering lion, but hovered in that place as he un-locked the item in his hand and ever-so gently placed it around each wrist of Leon. Once Cloud was sure that Leon would not wake at that moment, he slithered down to where his eyes were fixed minutes ago.

The blonde chuckled slightly before his slick tongue found its way onto Leon's, for now, soft cock. The brunette moaned slightly in his sleep from the small contact but relaxed again shortly afterwards. Cloud smirked and carried on his work; grabbing onto his growing cock and licking it like an ice cream. Leon began twisting in his sleep and bucked his hips.

"Oh god yeah… Cloud… that's sooo good!" Leon moaned again and bucked his hips furiously. By now Cloud would have thought that Leon would have woken up, but nothing. The blonde was hoping to surprise the brunette, so instead he pulled off of the hard cock and bit down on Leon's hip bone.

The brunette jumped up into a sitting position, not even looking down yet and realizing that he his lover was pleasuring him. Cloud gave the lion a look that pretty much said "so you don't notice me yet huh? You will now!" Cloud smirked quickly and replaced his lips on the younger mans erection.

Now Leon noticed; he bucked his hips and looked down to see the blonde's incredible mouth suck him in and bob up and down on him. Leon wanted to run his hands through his lovers hair but noticing something strange as he did.

"Handcuffs!! What the hell?!" Leon shouted in a half scream, half moan. Cloud stopped his ministrations and leant up to lightly nip at the lions lips. The brunette was trying to pull his hands apart as if he couldn't see how they wouldn't move away from each other. He soon looked up and glared at his lover, who was smirking maniacally.

"What?! I've always wanted to do this to you." Cloud raised an eyebrow and flashed his pearl white teeth through his bright smile, before again leaning down and taking Leon's erection back into his mouth. Leon arched up and got lost in the sensation of his lovers hot mouth. Cloud could tell that his love was about to come and suddenly stopped, leaning back onto his heels and looking down at his flushed and panting boyfriend. Leon had his eyes closed, breathing heavily, slightly trying to pull his wrists apart.

"Perfect opportunity!" Cloud though to himself as he noticed that Leon wasn't going to move any time soon. The blonde leant down and un-cuffed one of Leon's wrists, but only for a minute as the cuffs were woven around the head board and re-clasped around the same wrist. Leon briefly looked towards his hands as he felt fluff being wrapped around him again, before looking back to Cloud in a daze. The blonde smiled down to him before leaning down and capturing his lips with his.

They melted their lips together for a while, each person moaning and withering about, trying to get some friction. Cloud dived his tongue into Leon's waiting mouth, tangling together causing more moaning to be heard. The older man reluctantly pulled his lush lips away from Leon's rosy ones.

The blonde, half in a daze himself, leant over towards the bedside table to retrieve the lube, all the while staring as his hostage. Leon looked so fragile, glowing and panting softly. Cloud felt around and was still to find the lube. The blonde frowned before Leon laughed lightly.

"What's so funny? Hey?" Cloud asked with a mock tone and tilted his head down until his nose touched the lions. Leon stuck his tongue out, just reaching Cloud's lush mouth.

"I think we used it all up last night" Leon laughed again when he saw Cloud give him a lustful smile. The blonde then pulled his head away before his placed two fingers at the entrance of Leon's rosy awaiting mouth. The brunette eagerly brought in the digits and sucked on them furiously, soaking them.

The blonde released his fingers from his boyfriends' mouth, and pulled one of Leon's legs over his broad pale shoulder. Cloud slowly pushed in one of his fingers into Leon's hot entrance. Leon moaned at the feeling and threw his head back. Cloud thrusted his finger in and out a while before adding another, causing more moans to fall from Leon's lush mouth.

Soon the lion was becoming impatient from the slow progress. He yanked on his handcuffs, groaning in frustration at not being able to touch the tall muscular man pleasing him so intensely.

Cloud laughed and smirked at the desperate brunette and finally drew his fingers out. Leon let out a small sigh of relief as he felt Cloud's large erection at his entrance. He gasped and moaned loudly as he was impaled by the large cock.

The blonde moaned loudly as he pulled out slowly and slammed back into his lover fiercely. Leon moans grew louder and louder, rocking back and forth on the bed. His eyes bulged open as Cloud hit that magical spot. Cloud's orgasm became closer and closer as Leon's passage tightened around his large erection.

"Oh… fuck!" Cloud shouted as he shot his seed into Leon's pleasured body, Leon climaxing as he felt the blondes release fill him. The blonde collapsed on top of his lover and sighed heavily. Leon grunted as Cloud's weight was becoming too heavy. Cloud looked up at the brunettes face and then looked higher towards the handcuffs that restrained Leon.

"I think… you can stay like that for a while." The blonde smirked as he stood up and walking away into the bathroom.

"WHAT! Get back here right now and untie me!" Leon furiously yelled, watching Cloud's firm ass disappear from sight. The blonde peeked his head back round the corner and gave Leon a small wink. Leon grunted again before harshly pulling on the handcuffs.

"I'll get you Cloud!" Leon snickered in his head, deciding what and where would be the best way to get him back.

* * *

Ta Da! Finally Chapter 6 is up and running! 

Sorry for the wait and hope that its worth it! Chapter 7 will be coming quicker... I PROMISE. Thank you to everyone who have been patient! Love you all!

GlitterCloud


End file.
